Smith avait Livai, alors elle avait droit à un titan
by Oralium
Summary: Lancé par Olwyn, écrit par Aetern. Hange est décidée : aujourd'hui le major va accepter sa proposition de capture de titans ! Et pour ce faire elle a un plan infaillible: droguer Erwin. Malheureusement pour elle, le soldat drogué est intenable et décidément Hange n'arrivera à rien ce jour-là. (fin bonus par Olwyn dispo) Les personnages de SnK appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.
1. Chapter 1

**Énoncé** **du défi (par Olwyn) :**

 **Hange est décidée : aujourd'hui le major va accepter sa proposition de capture de titans ! Et pour ce faire elle a un plan infaillible: droguer Erwin. Malheureusement pour elle, le soldat drogué est intenable et décidément Hange n'arrivera à rien ce jour-là.**

 **Pas obligé de faire de couples ! Elle peut juste obtenir de bons dossiers ! XD**

 **Ou alors il a joué la comédie pour pas accepter parce qu'il connaissait le plan de Hange ? (Erwin sait un peu tout quand même)**

* * *

Erwin Smith avait faim, ce que ses subordonnés ne pouvaient lui reprocher et que lui-même ne pouvait contrôler. Chose frustrante puisque comme le savent même les plus jeunes des recrues, Erwin sait, prévoit et maitrise un peu tout et beaucoup les humains. Ce fait, relativement naturel, restait étonnant venant de cette personne. Pourtant, cela arrivait assez fréquemment pour que le Major soit qualifié d´être humain, de même pour la soif… Et Hange comptait bien en profiter.

\- Un anniversaire ?

\- Oui ! Mais tu auras sans doute moins de mal que moi pour t´en approcher puisque moi… Il me boycotte un peu… finit-elle en évitant le regard de Pixis.

\- Et tu veux que je lui fasse passer ça ?

\- Oui ! Tu n´es même pas obligé de dire que c´est de ma part, je voudrais juste célébrer les huit ans de son entrée au bataillon correctement !

\- D´accord, hocha-t-il la tête, je lui donnerai.

\- Merci !

La disparition de Hange fut aussi soudaine que son assaut et Pixis put retourner au travail sans avoir eu l´occasion de se séparer de la bouteille que la soldate avait placé dans ses mains. Sans pouvoir la voler, non plus, puisque Erwin savait tout et que Hange dans une certaine mesure aussi et que s´il subtilisait le cadeau de quelqu´un, ça se saurait. La bouteille arriverait à destination.

(***)

\- De l´hydromel?

\- Ca fait un bout de temps que tu es dans l´armée, tu devrais penser à fêter ça de temps en temps, déclara Pixis en tendant posément le récipient au Major.

Il sortit du bureau, laissant Erwin seul.

\- Une bouteille…

Sa journée de travail était finie, l´escouade Livai occupait le réfectoire et était trop bruyante, et il avait soif. Et faim, mais il devait prendre sur lui, il n´allait pas céder comme un simple humain- alors la soif serait la seule à être tuée. Il ouvrit la bouteille après une mûre réflexion et, sans oublier d´inspecter le contenu (odeur, couleur, quantité, stérilité du bouchon…) en prit une gorgée. Ce n´était pas mauvais, a vrai dire.

Face au trou de serrure, Hange tremblait d´excitation. Erwin avait bu ! Il tenait bien l´alcool, d´après les informations qu´elle avait récoltées après un travail acharné auprès des plus anciennes connaissances possibles. C´était pour cette raison qu´elle avait mis tant d´efforts dans la confection d´une drogue dissimulable dans un liquide et indétectable sans analyse scientifique. Erwin _devait_ succomber.

Voilà si longtemps qu´elle attendait… Smith avait Livai, alors elle avait droit à un titan. Cette logique était irréfutable, et pourtant Erwin avait du mal à l´admettre- soit. Aujourd´hui, il allait accepter sa proposition de capture, que cela lui plaise ou non ! La drogue se répandait déjà dans son organisme- sauf si son organisme était aussi avancé que son esprit, mais supposons pour le bien de cette histoire qu´Erwin est majoritairement humain- et bientôt, il serait forcé d´approuver tout ce qu´elle dirait. Ou du moins, il serait plus facile à convaincre. Ou forcer à signer. Ou piéger de façon à lui faire faire une déclaration publique… Peu importe le moyen, elle aurait son titan.

\- L´hydromel, c´est le bien. Pixis est un génie. C´est l´avenir de notre peuple, je comprends pas qu´il soit pas en charge des jeunes… Je dois changer ceci !

A moins que le Major n´air développé une admiration à la limite du fétichisme en un temps record, la substance faisait effet ! Aussi, Hange n´attendit pas plus pour quitter son observatoire et ouvrir en grand la porte. Le courant d´air- plus puissant qu´une tempête de neige, sans hyperbole- sembla réveiller Erwin d´un long sommeil. Il la fixa avec l´air d´un illuminé, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Hange Zoe.

\- Oui c´est moi !

\- Vous êtes quoi ? Je dois vérifier ce détail. Les archives, c´est où ?

Apres réflexion, lui faire signer un papier ne serait pas suffisant- elle devait aussi surveiller son évolution ! Ce serait quelque chose d´intéressant. Et aussi de plus sûr, puisqu´il semblait avoir des idées spectaculaires et lui seul- lucide- pourrait savoir où elles pourraient le mener.

\- J´ai une requête-

\- Pas maintenant. Je dois nommer Pixis chef suprême d´éducation et découvrir ton identité.

Elle le suivit, peinant à suive le rythme (il avait de longues jambes, c´était fortement injuste), jusqu´au réfectoire. La étaient occupés à exister l´escouade Livai- sans Livai- et deux personnes inconnues à Hange, armées de concombres et de couteaux. S´il était aisé de déterminer que les deux soldats s´affrontaient, il était en revanche moins clair quel objet affrontait quoi, mais le Major semblait fasciné par tout autre chose. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas le Major sinon.

\- Ca sent l´eau qui boue.

\- Major Smith !

Le combat cessa d´une vitesse impressionnante, à tel point qu´Hange aurait douté de son existence. Les armes avaient disparu, l´escouade était plongée dans une discussion sur la stratégie de la prochaine sortie extra-muros et les deux recrues recousaient les ourlets d´une chemise. La scientifique était plutôt impressionnée par l´action, mais n´eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir (d´où sortait cette aiguille ? Et puis, qui les arbitres allaient-ils déclarer vainqueur ?) puisque Erwin, avec son métabolisme déréglé, allait plus vite que la foudre et s´était trouvé un nouveau centre d´intérêt.

\- L´eau chaude brûle, déclara-t-il comme si c´était une découverte majeure du siècle en gardant son ton froid. Je devrais faire interdire le thé.

Il quitta la salle aussi brusquement qu´il était arrivé, avec l´air d´un homme indispensable et déterminé. Hange le suivit sans un mot, notant tous les faits sur un cahier. Dans le reflet d´une vitre, elle vit l´escouade Livai faire signe aux deux jeunes de reprendre le combat, avec un intérêt aucunement diminué par l´intervention de Smith.

(***)

\- … et c´est pourquoi j´ai besoin de parler au commandant.

\- Il n´empêche qu´il est vingt-trois heures… bailla Anka.

En réalité, Pixis venait de s´endormir et par un quelconque miracle, elle l´avait dissuadé de boire ce jour-ci, alors elle n´avait aucune envie de le réveiller. Parce qu´il y avait tout à parier qu´il voudrait au moins un verre… puis deux… et ce serait au final à elle de le ramener alors qu´Erwin prétendrait avoir une affaire urgente. Était encore mystérieuse la raison qui poussait le Major à passer si souvent ses soirées avec Pixis…

\- Mes arguments sont logiques.

Il avait l´air vexé. Et Anka avait l´air tout sauf coopérative, ce qui pouvait se comprendre aussi. Hange sentait venir l´impasse…

\- Major Smith, on peut revenir plus tard ! Il y a encore tant de choses à faire !

Tant de choses à voir avant que les effets de la drogue ne se dissipent ! Erwin était intenable, elle pourrait raconter cette soirée à des générations entières sans s´en lasser.

\- Bien. Allons aux archives alors… Oh un chaton ! Il est tout doux !

Chacun saura apprécier le fait que la rousse ait déjà fermé la porte et que le Major, accroupi dans un état de béatitude absolue devant le félin, soit seulement visible à Hange.

\- Je veux le garder. Mieux, je veux que Livai le garde.

Les ordres du Major sont indiscutables, n´est-ce pas, et Hange n´avait de toute façon pas le cœur a l´arrêter alors qu´il était si concentré sur sa tâche essentielle : caresser le petit animal. Elle lui permit donc de l´emmener dans ses bras (pas qu´il ait demandé sa permission- mais elle aurait aussi bien pu refuser de le couvrir si jamais un supérieur hiérarchique apparaissait par magie)

\- Major Smith ?

\- Oui ?

Le blond avait l´air dans de telles dispositions que c´en devenait presque inquiétant- qui ne l´aurait pas vu heureux ne pourrait comprendre ce que ressentait la brune à cet instant- mais elle était persuadée qu´il n´y aurait aucun meilleur moment pour ses propres intérêts.

\- J´aurais besoin de votre autorisation pour quelque chose… Oh rien de bien important, juste une petite expédition de routine à but exploratif.

\- Donne-moi un papier et je verrai, coupa-t-il.

Le rythme, qui semblait s´être relâché, redevint aussi soutenu qu´au départ, obligeant la jeune femme a presque courir, mais la rassurant sur la durabilité de sa drogue. Restait à espérer que les effets se dissiperaient un jour malgré tout, elle s´en voudrait un peu de casser un des meilleurs atouts de l´humanité. Pendant qu´elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de créer un antidote, dans l´éventualité où elle aurait sous-estimé ses capacités de dealer, le Major avait continué sa marche décidée, et avait fini son petit tour- sous un balcon. Autrement dit, le dernier endroit où elle se serait attendue à trouver Erwin Smith…

Ce dernier s´était arrêté et levait le visage vers les étoiles, le chat maintenant endormi toujours dans ses bras. Hange ne savait plus si elle devait estimer la puissance d´un stupéfiant à sa capacité endormante, ou au contraire à tout ce qu´il pouvait faire surgir de l´âme d´un homme.

Cet instant de quiétude fut interrompu par le son, pourtant discret, d´un château de carte qui s´écroulait. Il aurait été exagéré de dire que cet écroulement encouragé par un simple souffle de vent tira le soldat de l´emprise de la drogue (grands dieux, faites qu´il ne devienne pas dépendant, se rendit compte Hange dans un élan de lucidité), mais au moins eut-il l´avantage de lui redonner une faible partie de ses capacités ordinaires. Ou d´endormir celles qu´avait stimulé l´alcool.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, murmura-t-il. Si je reste dehors après minuit, Pixis gagnera son pari, et je ne veux lui être redevable en rien.

La découverte du pari entre les deux hommes était nouvelle pour Hange, mais elle imagina sans peine les monologues parallèles y ayant conduit- d´un côté de la table, le chauve perdu dans une réflexion encouragée par son verre de rhum, de l´autre, le blond en pleine planification de guerre. Il devait avoir accepté le vieux défi à ce moment seulement, sans prendre la peine d´en avertir son inventeur. Quel que soit ce défi.

\- Vous en revenez souvent au commandant…

\- Et ta requête, je la refuse. J´ai l´intime conviction que je perdrais un pari contre lui si j´acceptais, même si j´ai oublié les détails...

Elle l´accompagna jusqu´à son bureau avec un air dépité, ne mettant que peu d´entrain dans son harcèlement habituel. Elle devrait trouver un autre moyen de lui faire accepter cette maudite expédition ; le faire chanter, par exemple… Idée à creuser. Le Major avait-il quelque chose à cacher, qu´elle pouvait menacer de révéler sans compromettre l´avenir de l´armée ?

Ils firent encore un petit détour- enfin, Erwin fit un détour et Hange le suivit pour s´assurer qu´il ne commettait rien de _trop_ stupide- sous la fenêtre de Pixis. Les discussions passées semblaient troubler profondément le soldat, puisqu´il préféra crier qu´il „acceptait tous les défis possibles et imaginables que ce lâche lui avait lancé depuis leur rencontre" au pauvre homme autrefois endormi au lieu de frapper a la porte comme une personne civilisée, ce qui témoignait dans son cas d´un désarroi des plus importants. Pendant cette démonstration de courage, Hange eut la présence d´esprit de se cacher dans un coin d´ombre, peu désireuse de se faire sanctionner le lendemain pour avoir accompagné quelqu´un dans son crime contre la santé du commandant de la garnison, et accessoirement pour trouble du calme nocturne. Ils reprirent ensuite leur route, rentrant sans plus d´aventures.

\- Va dormir, l´arrêta-t-il alors qu´elle s´apprêtait à le suivre dans sa chambre, perdue dans ses pensées. J´ai des tas de défis à honorer demain et j´ai besoin de me reposer.

Ainsi congédiée sans subtilité aucune, elle rejoignit à son tour son lit, épuisée par la soirée. Avant de sombrer, elle se promit encore que cette histoire n´était pas finie et qu´elle n´abandonnerait pas.

(***)

Le lendemain matin, le caporal Livai- malgré son humeur massacrante- eut le plaisir indescriptible de découvrir le Major sur le toit, affrontant Gustav (de quoi Pixis l´avait menacé pour qu´il accepte, personne ne le saura jamais) dans une épreuve de funambulisme.

Hange, malgré sa présence de la veille, était partiellement surprise de l´étendue des paris entre le Major et le commandant. Mais sachant qu´en une soirée il avait eu le temps de nommer Pixis éducateur en chef, décider de découvrir la nature de Hange, interdire le thé, et obliger Livai Ackerman à adopter un chat, on ne pouvait pas vraiment s´en étonner.

Ce dont on pouvait s´étonner en revanche, c´était la mémoire extraordinaire d´un Erwin drogué et son respect des promesses, même faites dans un état douteux…

Quelques mois plus tard, la brune obtenait ses deux titans, en remerciement d´une personne anonyme d´un service indéterminé.

* * *

 **Mouahaha, j´aime tellement ce texte x) Enfin j´ai quand même mis du temps a trouver le fil conducteur.**


	2. Fin bonus

**Voilà, voilà c'est Olwyn qui s'incruste dans le boulot de Aetern.**

* * *

—Non, je ne peux pas, déclara avec une voix curieusement enfantine.

Hange était atterrée. Elle avait pendant des heures cherché un alcool adéquat, passé un temps encore plus grand pour concocter une drogue indétectable, elle avait jouée la baby sitter toute la soirée et avait faillit se faire choper pour tapage nocturne... Elle s'était tellement donnée pour ce plan, pour ses titans ! Et le Major lui refusait sa raison de vivre avec un simple « Je ne peux pas ».

La colère et la déception lui chauffa les joues, elle inspira à fond. Avec un peu de chance Erwin Smith ne se souviendrait surement pas de cette soirée, mais elle si, elle décida donc de livrer ses pensées sans pincettes.

—Erwin Smith, avec tout le respect que je vous dois —éo pas folle la guêpe, elle n'avait pas oublié qui elle avait en face d'elle, autant s'assurer une petite sécurité au cas ou l'extraordinaire esprit du Major lui aurait permit de garder en mémoire cette soirée— vous n'êtes qu'un…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car il se passa alors une chose totalement inédite que même la grande scientifique n'avait pas prise en compte dans les probabilités de résultats de la soirée.

Il l'attira à lui et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux comme on le fait d'un geste affectueux pour calmer les jeunes enfants.

La colère de Hange la quitta d'un seul coup. La tête collée contre son torse, elle pouvait entendre les battements de cœur d'Erwin, très calmes, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru.

Un détail lui revint alors. Dans son refus, Erwin n'avait pas utilisé le verbe « vouloir » mais « pouvoir ». Et cela changeait beaucoup de choses. Comment est ce qu'un homme comme Smith ne pourrait-il pas quelque chose. Hange le connaissait depuis longtemps, il était plutôt du genre à même s'autoriser lui-même ce que l'on lui refusait.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle alors.

—Parce que tu m'appartiens. A moi, pas aux titans.

* * *

 **Edit 08/05/2015, suite à ma relecture de ce texte j'en ai ôté la fin qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Je compte la réécrire un jour, mais en attendant vous avez déjà ça.**


End file.
